Metallic
by Jude Lust
Summary: "-On va vraiment passer un mois entier à croupir ici? -Faut croire." Deux meilleurs amis, une cellule de prison, des souvenirs à la pelle et tout le temps devant soi ne sont-ils pas les conditions idéales pour décider Kidd à nous livrer ses pensées? UA, shonen-ai léger, humour et amitié.


**Hey mes ptits junkies! Jude revient avec son deuxième OS, et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira!**

**Celui-ci est totalement différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Si les fidèles (ow, quel joli mot .w.) ont remarqué une ambiance assez similaire entre ****_L'ivrogne_**** et ****_Patience Mise à Rude épreuve_**** (qui sont tous les deux des Canons, peut-être que ça explique...) ****_Chandelier_**** n'en reste pas moins d'un style totalement différent. Eh bien, différent...celui-là l'est encore plus. Que voulez-vous, l'inspiration fait toujours des siennes! **

**Disclaimer: Merci, Maître Oda, de nous présenter tes siiii jolis personnages sur un plateau d'argent...(c'est dommage qu'on les fasse souffrir par contre xD) **

**Raiting: T pour allusions et le thème peu abordable qu'est la prison mais que j'ai franchement allégé et peinturluré parce que je ne veux pas vraiment en faire le sujet principal, vous êtes prévenus.**

**Et comme d'habitude, je ne dis ni qui a le point de vue, ni le concerné, ni l'intrigue (quoique vous en découvrez toujours une partie au résumé)...**

**Personnellement, je préfère découvrir au fil de la lecture, alors j'imagine que vous aussi x) Toutefois, présence d'OOC!**

**Enjoy my dark side**

_**Jude the crank**_

* * *

La lumière qui filtre d'entre les barreaux de la fenêtre ouverte inonde la minuscule pièce. Mes pieds sont gelés, et j'en viens à me demander si on arrivera à les faire bouger un de ces jours. Mes mains aussi sont froides.

Froides comme tes yeux tiens...Tes yeux métalliques, durs comme l'acier. C'est vrai que ça attire le regard, mais aussi un frisson dans l'échine, vu comme tu es impassible à longueur de temps.

De toute façon, tu n'as jamais été très expressif, alors que chez moi, toute émotion explose et pulse dans chacune de mes veines comme une giclée d'adrénaline inexplicable. Ça m'a valu plusieurs remarques acerbes qui ont conduit à mes habituels emportements... bah ouais, moi, j'ai pas ton don du sarcasme.

Par contre, j'ai mes poings, et 90 kilos de muscles bien taillés. Et franchement, quand on a l'un, plus besoin de l'autre...mais on sait jamais.

\- Quand sortirons-nous? m'interroges-tu.

\- J'en sais fichtrement rien!

Mine de rien, ton langage en général soutenu n'est qu'une vague habitude que t'as chopé de j'sais plus où, mais tu te gênes pas à lever un bon majeur quand quelqu'un t'emmerde, moi le premier.  
Une sorte de combine entre ta politesse innée et une vulgarité acquise...Et je sais que j'y suis pas pour rien.

**. . .**

\- Merde...t'exclames-tu soudainement.

\- Quoi encore?

\- Bonney a laissé sa vest en jean préférée chez moi.

Je mobilise tout mon self-control pour pas t'en coller une. J'ai sursauté à cause de toi!

Mais un détail m'a chatouillé l'oreille et fait tilter.

\- ...Me dis pas tu t'es tapé Jew'? Putain mec, les D vont te faire la peau...

Je dis ça moi, je me marre quand même.

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble. Elle est venue chez moi parce qu'elle avait des cours de biologie à rattraper, expliques-tu, le visage indifférent.

\- Ouais, et la veste, tu vas me faire avaler qu'elle l'a enlevé parce qu'elle avait chaud? Sérieux, tu te fous de moi là! On se les gèle! Encore plus chez toi j'te rappelle tellement t'es glacial!

Tu lâches un rire qui m'agace.

C'est impossible comment tu fais toujours pour me sortir de mes gonds. On me dit que je suis susceptible, mais avec quelqu'un comme toi, qui ne le deviendrait pas...? A part ce surexcité de Luffy, non, je vois pas...

Je m'énerve, comme d'habitude dirais-tu, et j'allonge le cou pour mieux fixer tes yeux métalliques, attendant des argumentations qui n'ont pas tardé à venir.

\- On a veillé tard, et elle a préféré passer la nuit chez moi. _Dans le salon,_ crois-tu bon de rajouter.

Je repose ma tête un peu violemment contre le mur gris terne et je manque de me fracasser le crâne à cause de ma force non calculée.

Jew', c'est un peu la fille de la bande. Au premier abord, elle a l'air d'être "une proie facile", mais en fait, elle a la langue plus salace qu'un mec des bas-quartiers, et un punch à te couper le souffle. Dans les deux sens du terme, en fait. Je grimace à ce souvenir, et pas des meilleurs, faut le dire...

Elle traîne souvent avec nous deux ou les D, mais toi le premier. J'avais été jaloux au début: mine de de rien, tu étais mon seul et meilleur ami...Puis après, j'ai cru qu'elle s'était entichée de toi. Après tout, avec ton charisme si magnétique, il te manque juste le caractère du connard parfait et toutes les gonzesses sont à tes pieds, mais tu marches pas comme ça. Enfin, tout est qu'en fait, elle cherchait simplement une compagnie rassurante, et c'est depuis qu'on est devenus potes, Jew' et moi. Elle est un peu comme la présence féminine qui manque dans le tableau épileptique qu'est ma vie -et la tienne aussi, j'en suis sûr.

Les D? Des phénomènes ces deux-là...ils mangent comme cinq, et quand je dis cinq, j'entends par là cinq chacun, mais pourtant ils prennent pas un gramme, et ils sont hyper protecteurs. Déjà, entre eux: Ace surveille rigoureusement quiconque d'autre que lui approche l'espace vital de son frangin, et les deux sont très chatouilleux avec leurs potes, surtout Jew', que Monkey appelle affectueusement "Bonbon". Sûrement parce que c'est une meuf...peut-être aussi pour ses tifs roses comme des dragées.

Une fois, ils m'ont fait le coup de la nounou en public...j'avais fait chialer Luffy à force de lui crier dessus tellement j'avais eu honte. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noir le lendemain...Merci Portgas...et toi aussi, tu avais main mise. T'as refusé de me soigner cette saloperie, même si t'aimes bien faire ça d'habitude. J'suis sûr que c'était ma punition pour avoir fait pleurer le p'tit Monkey, parce qu'au fond, toi aussi tu l'aimes bien.

M'enfin. J'aurais dû me douter que t'avais pas baisé avec elle...t'as jamais été très porté sur le sexe...voire pas du tout, même. Au début, j'ai pensé que t'était gay. Et après m'être rendu compte qu'un décolleté plongeant ou des abdos sculptés ne font pas bouger d'un millimètre ton p'tit air de fracassé de la vie _ce que t'es, à tous les coups_ je me suis demandé si t'étais pas nécrophile.

Me demande toujours, d'ailleurs. D'toute façon, glauque que t'es...

**. . .**

\- Putain c'que ça caille...

\- La fenêtre est grand ouverte, Sherlock, remarques-tu d'une voix empreinte de lassitude.

Ah...Je l'avais pas vue. Mais j'ai pas envie de me lever pour la fermer. La flemme. Chuis claqué après tout ça.  
Un froissement de vêtements...en face de moi, tu changes de position. Tu mets tes mains derrière ta tête et croises les jambes, empiétant ainsi sur les miennes.

\- Mec, te crois pas chez toi, y a pas de place, bordel!

Tu me dévisages quelques secondes avant de te lever et de t'asseoir à ma gauche. Tu fermes les yeux, et je tourne la tête vers toi. Ta gorge est dévoilée, ta pomme d'Adam frémit à chaque battement de cœur. Ton pouls et calme: tu ne stresses pas, et je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne chose au vu de notre situation merdique.

**. . .**

\- Rappelle-moi comme on a fini ici, Eustass.

\- T'as trop la chtouille pour faire l'effort?

\- Ta version des faits pourrait m'intéresser.

Tu as ignoré ma provocation. Comme d'hab', quoi.

Je ramène mes genoux vers moi et y appuie mes coudes. Je passe une main agacée dans mes cheveux roux.  
Et pas roux terne. Oh non, ce serait trop de chance pour ma petite personne: roux pétard. Je connais qu'une seule personne qui a des ch'veux roux plus criards que les miens: Nami, une potesse diablement bien roulée à Luffy.

Pas de bol, à elle ça lui va bien...

\- On marchait...

\- Comme le commun des mortels.

Je t'ignore, ou du moins j'essaie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes de parler si à la fin tu m'interromps. Tu le fais exprès, à tous les coups. Je poursuis._  
_

\- On marchait Rue Moby Dick.

\- Comme tout délinquant qui se respecte.

Je te jette un regard noir et tu pouffes de rire.

Maintenant que tu n'es plus face à moi, je me permets le luxe d'allonger mes jambes. Comble de la poisse: je suis trop grand et mes pieds rebutent le mur.  
Mes jambes sont toujours un peu pliées...et mes genoux toujours aussi douloureux après tant de temps passé assis inconfortablement. Je soupire de frustration et préfère continuer.

\- Et y avait des voleurs qui fuyaient la poule qui sont passés d'vant nous.

\- La routine...

\- Et là, les poulets arrivent et nous embarquent parce que ces cons ont la berlue et qu'ils nous ont confondus avec eux.

Tu pousses un "Huh" sarcastique.

\- Et comme on est trop pauvres pour nous payer un avocat, on a fini à Impel Down, dans une cellule d'un mètres carrés et les chiottes dans le nez.

Je tape le mur devant moi d'un coup de pied rageur, et tu soupires dramatiquement.

**. . .**

\- On va mourir d'ennui si ça continue. Jew' nous retrouvera desséchés...Enfin toi, ça changera pas tellement de l'habitude, dis-je, moqueur.

Tu souris en me regardant, l'air de dire "_Je te revaudrai ça_", et je me méfie.

\- C'est ça. Prends garde Eustass, tes cheveux commencent à se faner.

Je t'envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes, et tu pouffes de rire.

Je sais pas depuis quand tu es aussi joyeux. Je crois que tu essaies de relâcher la tension accumulée ces soixante-douze dernières heures.  
Ou alors, les D ont déteint sur toi. Salement, faut croire.

\- Quand même. Je vais revoir les points positifs dans le fait de se faire coffrer, histoire de pas déprimer, dis-tu, l'air de rien.

Je crois que j'ai compris comment tu marches en fait: Quand t'es dans le monde des bisournous, tu es le mec sinistre par excellence, et maintenant qu'on est en taule, au milieu de tas de criminels, tu deviens un mauvais remake de Luffy. C'est ça...?

\- Ouais, et tu veux me faire sauter de joie parce que les toilettes sont dégueulasses, ici?

\- Non franchement: on est plus obligés d'aller au lycée et tout ce qui va avec, plaisantes-tu.

\- De toute façon, tu passes les cours à pioncer...

\- Et toi à te faire virer de classe.

Je me prête à ton jeu. Et puis quoi, personne ne va en mourir!

\- Pfff...Vas-y termine tes conneries. _Juste pour faire passer le temps._

Tu souris et tends la main en écartant les doigts pour énumérer ces putains de points positifs que tu vois partout depuis j'sais plus quand.

\- Les D ne seront pas là pour nous casser les oreilles, Jew' ne fera pas la mère poule...

Je ricane, et tu poursuis.

\- On est dans la même cellule...

\- ...Hein?

Oui, et là tu vires guimauve. Tirez-moi dans la tempe, guillotinez-moi...

L'espace d'une seconde, je saisis de l'embarras dans ton regard. Mais ton assurance a repris si vite ses droits que je me demande un instant si je n'hallucinais pas.

Probablement si.

L'embarras ne fait pas partie de ton caractère.

\- Tu imagines que je sois tombé dans la même cellule que l'armoire qu'on a croisés tout à l'heure? grimaces-tu.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

\- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord, ce mec pue la charogne à 80km à la ronde.

Ah ça...certes, ça fait un peu efféminé là, mais t'es vraiment à cheval sur les règles d'hygiène, et je m'y suis habitué au fil du temps, m'y mettant même. Ça te donne ce p'tit côté futur médecin...  
D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'on est parterre. Les lits schlinguent à mort, c'est à se demander si les types qui étaient là avant nous n'étaient pas en réalité privés de douche ou interdits de toucher à de l'eau, du savon, du shampoing ou n'importe quel produit nettoyant. Pis, d'toute façon, y a pas une grande différence entre le béton et ces matelas niveau confort...

\- On a vue sur la ville, poursuis-tu.

C'est vrai ça. C'est cool, les paysages urbains. Mais tout compte fait, ça te plaira beaucoup moins quand les klaxons permanents t'empêcheront de dormir, avec tes saloperies d'insomnies fréquentes en plus de ton sommeil léger. J'parie que d'ici un mois tes cernes doubleront de taille, tiens!

\- Law, putain c'est bon, arrête. On n'est pas en vacances ici.

Tu soupires, et j'écarte les jambes en espérant les allonger ainsi. Tu gesticules un peu parce que j'ai piétiné sur ton espace vital, mais tant pis.  
C'est pas ma faute si j'suis trop long et trop grand. Ou que t'es trop près de moi.

**. . .**

\- Chante.

Ouais. Je crois juste que t'es complètement stone en fait. High, groggy, fixé, peu importe. Tout sauf normal.

\- Putain, Law, t'as sniffé de la licorne ou quoi?!*****

\- Non mais chante je te dis.

Mais...

\- Mais j'ai une voix nulle à chier...

\- Ouais, justement. J'me dis que t'entendre brailler sera toujours pire que toutes les emmerdes où ta malchance légendaire nous fourre régulièrement.

\- Salopard...Si j'étais pas aussi claqué je t'en aurais collé une.

Tu éclates de rire, et je fulmine et marmonne.

\- A croire que t'attendais que ça: qu'on se fasse coffrer comme des blaireaux.

\- Un oui serait mal interprété...Disons simplement que j'accepte le cours des événements.

\- Espèce de_ malade._

**. . .**

\- Hey Eustass, tu penses qu'on manque aux autres? M'interroges-tu soudainement, les yeux rivés sur le plafond écaillé. Tu m'as soudain paru emporté dans un tourbillon de nostalgie et de mélancolie mêlées.

\- Je parie ta barbiche que Jew' et les D débarquent à la prochaine visite avec nos plats préférés. Ce samedi j'crois.

\- Ça ne se fait pas de parier sur quelque chose qui ne nous appartient pas, Eustass.

J'ignore ta remarque sceptique en ricanant, avant de me redresser subitement.

Oh putain...

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demandes-tu en me voyant figé.

\- Law, pitié, quel jour on est?

\- Le 20 Octobre, pourquoi?

\- On est dans la merde, mec. Jew' a ses règles, et nous on va salement morfler bordel...

\- ...Ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Portgas sera plus indulgent...

\- Portgas, plus indulgent? Rêve pas vieux, pas tant que tu t'appelles pas Monkey.

**. . .**

\- ...Mais au fait, depuis quand on sait que Jew' a ses règles à cette date?

\- Depuis le jour où elle a badigeonné la cuvette de tes toilettes de sang parce qu'elle en avait marre que tu pisses dessus.

Oh ça...Je me rappelle que Jew' avait feint une totale candeur en me lançant un sourire aguicheur et un regard provocateur.  
"_Oups! Je suis désolée...J'espère que tu vas pas me gronder parce que je suis une fille._"  
C'était très, très bas comme coup... Surtout que j'ai même pas pu piper mot tellement j'étais dégoûté. Et partiellement parce que j'oserai jamais hausse le ton sur Jew'. Après tout, c'est la seule nana que je connais vraiment et la perdre pour des enfantillages serait...justement, une grosse perte.

\- Ouais, ça me revient.

Ça me revient aussi que t'avais été admiratif de voir tout ce rouge, mais que t'as pas pu approcher pour pas qu'on te prenne pour un timbré. Ou alors, par respect pour Jew', vu que c'est trop tard pour la première perspective...

Ah, le sang...ta grande passion. La plus secrète, aussi. Là où les gens sont dégoûtés ou effrayés, où les nanas virent madeleines, toi, ça te fascine. J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi en fait. Pour ce goût de fer ou l'odeur métallique? Quand j'y repense, j'me dis "Putain c'qu'il peut être flippant comme mec", mais ensuite je me dis qu'après toutes les conneries que j'ai faites, et avec mon casier judiciaire désormais long comme un jour sans pain, j'suis plus à ça près.

**. . .**

\- Putain pourquoi t'as fermé la fenêtre?

\- Il faisait froid, on est en automne, et c'est toi qui t'en es plaint.

\- Ouais bah maintenant on est en train de passer au stade de cheminée de centrale nucléaire, alors me les brise pas et ouvre cette satanée fenêtre!

\- Dis-moi...es-tu déjà monté dans un bus, Eustass? interroges-tu brusquement.

Je fronce les sourcils devant le revirement de la discussion, mais hoche toutefois positivement la tête.

\- Alors tu devrais logiquement savoir que la priorité est à celui qui veut la fermer. Du coup, dommage pour ta petite personne mais cette fenêtre restera close, et, je l'espère fortement, ta grande gueule avec.

\- Et par quel droit?

Tu hausses les épaules, et tu sais très bien que tu m'énerves au plus haut point: un rictus élargit ton sourire sarcastique.

\- _Loi universelle._

**. . .**

\- On va vraiment passer un mois entier à croupir dans cette putain de cellule ou quoi?

-Je savais qu'à te fréquenter aussi longtemps, j'allais finir par me coltiner la poisse qui te persécute, Eustass.

\- ...Connard.

Tu ne t'en soucies pas plus que ça. Tu as toujours été très je-m'en-foutiste vis à vis des insultes que peux te balancer. Et tout le monde sait que des insultes, j'en ai à revendre! Mais tu ne manques jamais l'occasion de me renvoyer des répliques cinglantes teintées de ton habituel détachement.

Je me relève, ouvre la fenêtre sans me préoccuper de tes grommellements. Manquerait plus que ça...  
Je passe mes bras entre les barreaux, appuie ma tête dessus. Mes mains pendent dans le vide, au-dessus de l'agitation de la métropole, des gouttes de sueur me dégoulinent sur le front à cause de la chaleur et la rouille frotte et colle sur ma peau. Jew' dit que c'est exactement la couleur de mes yeux, comme si je ne suis pas déjà assez maudit comme ça... Pourtant, elle leur trouve du charme.

Les barreaux aussi ont cette odeur de fer comme le sang que tu affectionnes tant. La cellule est peinte d'un gris sombre et terne et me fait irrévocablement penser à tes yeux fatigués, et la ville, qui est aussi le semblant de liberté sur lequel je me penche depuis la fenêtre sans jamais l'atteindre, tentatrice et magnétique, m'évoque ton charisme...

Au final, n'es-tu pas simplement le reflet de cette prison morose? Un métal solide et froid, et moi, la rouille superflue qui s'y colle?

**_FIN_**

**Vos avis? :3**

***: En argot, _"cheval"_ veut dire l'héroïne. Ici, Law est étrangement joyeux, c'est pourquoi Kidd emploie plutôt _"licorne"._ Vous saisissez le jeu de mots, hein? Hein? HEIN?!**

_**Jude the crank**_


End file.
